In general, self-propelled row crop sprayers, referred to herein as crop sprayers, are a type of agricultural vehicle used to distribute chemicals, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizer, over rows of crops in a field. The various systems and components of the crop sprayer, such as a cab, engine, fluid storage tanks, pumping systems, and boom spraying systems are mounted on top of a longitudinal main frame. The main frame in turn is supported a predetermined distance above the ground by wheels to provide sufficient ground clearance for the crop sprayer to pass over crops, such as corn and soybeans, during spraying.
Crop sprayers typically include a hydraulic drive system that is used to power various hydraulic systems of the crop sprayer, such as the steering system, the boom arm positioning system of the sprayer assembly, and the sprayer pump. The hydraulic drive system comprises a hydraulic circuit that includes, inter alia, a hydraulic pump, hydraulic actuators, and a hydraulic reservoir fluidly coupled by piping. The hydraulic pump is driven by the engine of the crop sprayer to generate hydraulic pressure in the circuit. The hydraulic actuators convert the hydraulic pressure and flow into torque and angular displacement for powering the various hydraulic systems.
The hydraulic reservoir contains hydraulic fluid for the hydraulic drive system. The hydraulic reservoir may be equipped with filters for filtering the hydraulic fluid, openings for filling and draining the reservoir, and a sight glass that enables the interior of the reservoir to be observed by the operator. Various factors must be taken into consideration in the design of hydraulic reservoirs for use on crop sprayers. For example, the hydraulic reservoir must be capable of holding a sufficient volume of hydraulic fluid for powering the various hydraulic systems. The reservoir must be located at a position that enables the sight glass, filters, and the openings for filling and draining the reservoir to be accessible by the operator. The hydraulic reservoir must also be capable of withstanding the vibrations and impacts associated with the operation of the crop sprayer.
The spaces available for mounting and supporting a sufficiently sized large hydraulic reservoir on the crop sprayer and that also allow access to the sight glass, filters, and fill and drain openings of the reservoir, however, are limited due to the arrangement and mounting requirements of the other systems and components of the crop sprayer. Accordingly, there is a need for a hydraulic reservoir that is capable of holding sufficient hydraulic fluid for powering all of the hydraulic systems of a crop sprayer, that is capable of being mounted to the main frame of a crop sprayer that allows access to the filter, sight glass, and fill and drain openings of the reservoir, and that is capable of withstanding the impacts and vibrations associated with the use of a crop sprayer.